User talk:Aquawiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Sister page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 07:51, May 26, 2012 Re: Little Sisters The edits you made were fantastic. It's rare to see content this old getting changed for a good reason, and yet you did it without any prior experience on this wiki. Keep up with the awesome work! --Willbachbakal 13:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on the great job you did. Whichever part of the wiki you decide to improve, I'm sure you'll do so with equally great success. If there is any way in which I can help you, please do contact me. --Willbachbakal 16:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question about editing Unfortunately, you cannot edit the summary after the edit has been published. However, if you do make a mistake there it's not that bad, since it's the edit itself that counts. Where did you have that problem? --Willbachbakal 23:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Are you referring to the summary of this edit? :If you ever make a mistake in an edit summary, I recommend leaving an explanation on the talk page of the article, that way you can explain your reasoning to other editors in greater detail. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Splicers v splicers: Hi, and welcome. We've always capitalized Splicers and other BioShock terminology that does have a page (Plasmids, Big Daddies, etc), especially when it becomes highlighted for their linked pages. As much as your example was meant to say otherwise (people, animals, etc), the example wouldn't work because they are already people, and it works more like a nickname than some general term. Also, its unusual and grammatically improper in both this wikia and in other articles to make lower case names for something like that, not to mention it makes a lot of the veteran editors stressed and go through their time to constantly redo these kind of unintended edits. If anything, don't bother with something like that, and focus on other important things in editing the wikia, like grammar and sources. Once again, welcome. Evans0305 (talk) 01:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No Problem :). Evans0305 (talk) 03:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, unlike Pauper's Drop, Dionysus Park didn't have a alternate or established nickname, and was mostly just generalized as "the park" ( or at least the characters generalize it as that). I think its used only when the name becomes over repeated in the article (much like using "he", "she" or "it" is used instead of overusing a name). Check if its an appropriate balance of both before editing, that is, if it didn't have it before. I hope that helps. Evans0305 (talk) 05:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Link not working The Welcome Center link is likely a redirect, that is to say either the Welcome Center page was renamed to Welcome to Rapture or the two pages were merged. This automatically changes related links so that they take you to the appropriate page. If there is anything else I can do to help (or if I didn't give a proper answer) don't hesitate to tell me. --Willbachbakal (talk) 21:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re. the Plasmid image that I recently added. No problem, it took me a little bit of time to get proper picture placement. Unownshipper (talk) 01:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Level page names The (Level) tag is only added to article names when there is more than one page with the same name. For instance, Pauper's Drop (Level) and Pauper's Drop (Audio Diary). The parenthesis suffix should not be added to any other level articles. On a side note, most of the time it is best to ask about page renaming on the talk page of the article and then leave a day or two for people to reply before taking action. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Number of Little Sisters The difference between the two games is that in BioShock there was a set number of Little Sisters in each level. Regardless of how many Little Sisters you saved or harvested in one level, there would always be a predetermined amount of Little Sisters in the next level (unless you got the extra Little Sister bug). This is because the player could return to any level later through the bathysphere system. Thus, there was no danger of the player missing some Little Sisters if they moved through a level too quickly. In contrast, BioShock 2 has a set number of Little Sisters that you normally see in a level, but if you miss a few Little Sisters in one level then they will carry over and appear in the next level. This is because, unlike in the first game, BioShock 2 does not let you return to previous levels. The developers made the unharvested and unsaved Little Sisters carry over between levels so the player wouldn't be penalized for missing them in previous levels that they couldn't return to. Thus, if you see more than the normal amount of Little Sisters in a level in BioShock 2 it just means that you missed one or more in a previous level. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, there is no limit to the number of Little Sisters that carry over. I first realized this when I was playing through BioShock 2 to take screenshots, skipping most of the combat and Little Sisters as I went through each level as fast as possible. When I got to Fontaine Futuristics I decided to have some fun messing around with Plasmids, so I ended up attacking the Big Daddies and then dragging their corpses around with Telekinesis so the Little Sisters would follow them. I ended up with a pile of Rumbler corpses and about 10 Little Sisters all weeping over them in a crowd. :You're right that this information should be mentioned on the wiki somewhere. I assumed that it was already explained in the Little Sister article, but if not then it should be added. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Rapture Businesses You've been doing a lot of nice work on the site, but the location icons you've added to the Business Page are the best. Keep up the good work. Unownshipper (talk) 02:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick follow up, when editing a screen grab's size remember that Audio Diary portaits should be 100, normal screen shots should usually be 250, and business logos and signs can be adjusted so that they look best on the page. Again, your doing a great job. Unownshipper (talk) 06:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Alternate appearing machines in Dionysus Park Hey. Awesome work on those images. Since I notice you've been adding vending machine images to the Wikia, I was wondering if you can look up alternate-appearing machines from Dionysus Park, since El Ammo Bandito in that area has an alternate torn screen that reveals the inside bulbs, and the Little Sister Vents have starfish and barnacles. If so, thanks. Keep up the good work. Evans0305 (talk) 22:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: BioShock 2 Items Not a problem, happy to assist. I'd love to know how exactly you're able to find all these images, if you can explain it to me. Unownshipper (talk) 07:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC)